After The Fact
by Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin
Summary: "Lily Evans was yelling at Severus Snape..." and James Potter was eveasdropping.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Another James/Lily… I LOVE that pairing! I wrote this literally half-an-hour ago because it'd been floating around in my head all day at prac and begged to be written… plus I was walking home so therefore alone… in the dark… and I had nothing else to do._

After The Fact

Chapter 1

Lily Evans was yelling at Severus Snape. James could hear her clear through the door of the classroom she'd dragged the git into when he'd approached her in the corridor on the way to Charms.

"How can you... You think a simple SORRY is going to fix this!" oh she was mad alright.

Snape's response was harder to hear but a quick spell fixed that.

"... ly, I didn't mean it!"

Her response is scornful "And why not Sev? You call everyone else of my birth that, why am I any different?"

Even with the spell he couldn't make out the mumbled response of the other boy.

Lily's exclamation in answer to It he could hear clearly however.

"ARGH! You... You..." she seems to be too angry to form a coherent response to whatever it was he'd said.

He assumes that whatever Snape tried to convince her of next is also unsuccessful as the resounding sound of a slap reaches his ears. Her next words are music to his ears.

"I never want to talk to you again SNIVELLUS! You know something? James tried to tell me that you were up to no good... You know what I told him? I said that no way would my best friend do the things he'd accused you of and called him a lying scumbag! But he was RIGHT! I HATE YOU!"

The door is thrown open so hard it bounces off the opposite wall and he'd only just managed to scramble out of the way in time. She stares at him and he stares back, partially in shock for hearing her call him 'James', the other part frozen in mortification at being caught eavesdropping. What happens next surprises him as much as it does her. She throws herself into his arms, sobbing brokenheartedly. His arms circle around her slender waist tenderly and he murmurs soothing nonsense into her hair.

Lily is too caught up in her own pain to notice when Snape exists the classroom but he does. The look of deepest loathing that etches itself onto the other boy's sallow features at the sight of him immediately dispels any slight sympathy he might have been inclined to feel towards the Slytherin. Although, considering the crying girl in his arms, that sympathy would have been short-lived. Ignoring Snape he re-focuses his attention to the sobbing red-head and therefore misses the dark eyes fill with pain. When he next looks up, Snape is gone.

_AN: I've got an idea for a second chapter… should I write it?_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Because you asked for it… personally I hate it… but… here you are… be warned, it was written whilst I was waiting to start work and on my iPod at that…_

Chapter 2

Lily's sobbing eventually slows to muffled sniffles and she goes to pull away. He unconsciously tightens his arms around her and she leans back into him, absurdly comforted by his touch. Some part of her brain was screaming at her... that this was Potter for Merlin's sake, but she felt safe in his arms and that part is ignored. She bites her lip, wondering if she should speak but he beats her to it.

"Lily? Are you... are you alright?" he asks hesitantly.

She nods against his chest and whispers, "Y-yes, thank-you."

"Are you sure?" he sounds... uncertain? James bloody Potter uncertain about something?

She trembles, reaction setting in and shakes her head.

"No, I... I... I don't know... Oh James! He was my best friend!" she starts to cry softly again. Normally she wasn't much of a crier but the stress of exams, the word Snape had shouted at her and then this most current fight were too much for her and she had to release it somehow. Apparently crying in James Potter's arms was that way.

James stares down at the top of her head; she was so short he could fit her under his chin with room to spare. He is not objecting to her presence in his arms, but he is rather amazed she is there at all... It's a big step from "I hate you Potter and hope you drown in the Lake" to crying into his shirt.

She pulls away again and this time he lets her and just holds her loosely in the circle of his arms.

"Better now?" he asks and he has a look of such pure concern for her that it almost causes her to break down again. Taking a deep breath she nods.

"Thank-you James."

"You're welcome Lily"

She smiles at him and he smiles back and in that moment, everything is perfect.

_AN: Should I leave it here or write more? I SORT OF have a VAGUE idea of something INCONCRETE to write next…_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Alright... So I couldn't sleep this morning so I thought I'd write a bit of the next chapter untIl I fell asleep... I ended up finishing it... _

Chapter 3

They both figured it wouldn't last, this fragile peace between them. James would say something insensitive or cruel or hex some kid just 'cause they were there. Lily would then yell at him for being a "big headed git" and an "arrogant toerag" and they'd be back to hating each other in no time. Much to both of their amazement, this doesn't happen.

James carries her books to class for her. He helps her with her Transfiguration essays. She in return tutors him in Charms and Potions. He gives her a hand with her Defence homework and she agrees to help him with his Herbology. Both of them are rubbish at History of Magic, no-one, not even Lily Evans could stay awake in that class.

She catches him cheating with his Divination homework, it was just a stupid dream diary... he doesn't dream... Or when he does it's never pleasant. Instead of ratting him out she is the one that comes up with the more outrageous "dreams".

She starts to sit with them a lunch and dinner and they can often be seen ensconced together on the couch near the fire, the black head bent over the red as she explains some complicated bit of Charm work. Alternatively her feet will be resting in his lap, fuzzy purple socks out of place with the rest of her attire, as he waves his arms around extrapolating some piece of Transfiguration theory.

James spends so much of his time with the object of his affections that his friends stage an intervention. Laughingly he points out that they're just friends. When Padfoot mutters darkly about them being "awful close for just friends", James just shakes his head, albeit a little sadly and says that he reckons friends is all they'll ever be.

This of course all changes, one snowy morning holed up in the Library together both attempting to puzzle out their scrawled History of Magic notes. They're using mostly hers, hers being more legible than his when Lily, looking up and laughing at some quip he'd just made, moves her head forward that little bit extra and kisses him. Her lips are as sweet as he'd imagined and he is kissing her back, one hand tangling in her hair before his fuddled mind even registers it had moved. They both break apart for air before Lily flushes to the roots of her hair, shoves her books and parchments back into her bag and rushes from the Library. James is too stunned to do anything but stare after her, bewildered.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hullo my lovely readers. Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long, I was having a little trouble writing Lily. My lovely _AyaMellarkPotter _helped me out by writing Lily for a little bit which gave me the inspiration to continue. This chapter is dedicated to her. Also… longest chapter right here =) _

Chapter 4

He emerges from his stunned stupor and, leaving his books spread across the library table, heads after her. He doesn't see her in that first glance down the passageway and cursing, has to go back for the Map. It takes a bit of digging to find the tattered piece of parchment and he idly reckons he should tidy out his bag. The thought passes as quickly as it had come as his fingers close around the object of his search.

James tugs the tattered piece of parchment out of his bag, whispering the password and watches as the ink spreads like water across it. He doesn't see Lily's dot in the first pass over it and scans it more closely. James finally spots her; she appeared to be huddled in a broom cupboard? Why, in the name of Merlin would she be there? He shrugs it off, mutters the closing phrase, tapping the Map, making sure it went blank.

Much like Lily had before him, James gathers his things, tossing them carelessly into his bag, wincing when an ink pot shatters. Cursing he Vanishes the mess, continuing his task but this time takes more care. Task completed, he heads out of the Library to find his girl.

He wanders the corridor, apparently aimlessly but ends up at the broom closet where Lily was. He went to tap on the door but stops when he hears her crying. James jiggled the door knob gently and, finding it locked, pulls out his wand, murmuring "_Alohomora_". The lock clicks open and he quickly slips inside.

Lily Evans, who until moments ago had been crying undisturbed and cursing herself for ten kinds of fool in the same broom closet, looks up, face blotchy and startled as he slips inside.

"J-James?" she stutters, not wanting to believe that the one person she desperately wanted, and at the same time didn't want, to see disturbs her solitude.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asks, trying to dry her tears and appear indifferent at the same time.

"I… I… that is…" he appears to have temporarily lost the power of speech and swallows… hard. "I wanted to see how you were and… and…" His next words are mumbled.

Lily stares at him, her face tear stained, eyes red. She knows she looks a fright but… "What was that James?" She catches his eye and blushes.

"I… Ireallylikedthatkiss" It pours of his mouth in a rush.

Lily blinks. Had he really just said what she thought he'd said? "What?" is her ever so intelligent reply.

James decides to refrain from repeating himself and steps into her sanctuary, the door thudding shut behind him. It enfolds them in darkness, comforting and at the same time electrically charged. She can feel his chest brushing hers every time he breathes out he is standing that close to her. She jumps when his hand cups her cheek.

James is trembling, nervous and excited. He reaches out to cup Lily's cheek in the dimness of the cupboard and feels her start. His voice is warm when he reassures her that it's alright, it's just him.

"Lily… I'm going to kiss you now" he states suddenly, not hesitating. He can hear her sharp intake of breath but she doesn't move away from him when he leans towards her, or tells him to stop. He covers her lips with his and they are just as sweet, just as soft and warm as they were earlier.

Lily gasps when he kisses her but makes no move to push him away, instead her arms twine around his neck, pulling him closer. His lips… Merlin… how had she survived so long without the feel of his lips against hers?

James presses eagerly against her, and taking the gasp as the invitation it possibly was, sweeps his tongue past her parted lips, tentatively, slowly, oh so slowly twining it around hers.

Lily's heart skips a beat, she swears it does, at that tentative touch of his tongue on hers. She responds enthusiastically, not hesitating. She has no idea how long the kiss lasts… she swears it could have been hours, days… she doesn't know… she only knows…

"HA! There you… WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

And of course, Black had to go and ruin it.

_AN: A shout out to _Jupiter13-EpicReader _who has reviewed quite a few things of mine. Hope you enjoyed this one Jupiter!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Oh Merlin! I finished it! Finally! Also, I was slightly drunk and half asleep when I wrote this so… enjoy. I have no excuses for not finishing it sooner._

Chapter 5

Sirius Black was bored. No doubt about it, he was dead bored. James was off somewhere with Evans. Moony was being a wet blanket and studying, for what Sirius didn't know, nor particularly did he care. Peter had headed down to the kitchen and Sirius wanted company that wasn't ridiculously love-struck or boring. He decided to that he would join the fourth Marauder in the kitchens.

He told Remus he was leaving. His friend merely nodded distractedly and muttered something that could have been "finally" under his breath. The sandy-haired young man then buried his nose back into his notes, eyes scanning across the pages with renewed fervour.

Sirius left the Common Room and even started in the direction of the kitchens but changed his mind. Instead, the teen wandered aimlessly, whistling through his teeth. Why was everyone so boring these days? A feminine giggle caught the Marauder's sharp ear and a grin spread across his features. He was bored... So, why not? Following the sound Sirius found the broom closet it had come from. The unmistakable sound of heated snogging came from within. Well, here was a bit of fun at last.

Without warning, the Gryffindor yanked open the broom closet. Only... He was the one in for the shock. Evans... And Prongs... Snogging? In a broom cupboard! No way! He must have said something for the duo broke apart, startled. James' glasses were askew and Evans turned almost as red as her hair and half-ducked behind the lanky Quidditch Captain.

"I... What? I mean... Woah!" Sirius was still flabbergasted.

James, over his shock now, gifted his friend with a sardonic grin. "Sirius Black? Speechless? I never thought I'd see the day." Despite his... erm... previous activities, James' voice was steady and calm. Turning to his companion he said in a conversational tone, "I think we might need to drag him to the Hospital Wing, Lily. He's not talking... And for Padfoot, that's odd."

The red-head whacked him on the shoulder, and, colour still high, mumbled something that might have been, "Be sensible James!"

The boy simply grinned at her rakishly and raised an eyebrow. Every line of his body was saying without words, 'Who me? Sensible?'

Lily seemed to realise her mistake and subsided. She did peer over her companion's shoulder and frown. "Er, James? I think maybe you should take him to see Madam Pomfrey. He's gone a funny puce colour."

Two pairs of eyes gazed at the Marauder on the other side of the door in concern. In James' case it was mock concern but, it's the thought that counts, right? Finally, the bespectacled boy shook his head. "Nah, he's alright. Come on." And with that, he took her hand and led her around the still gaping boy in front of them. "Let's find somewhere a little more... private." The last word was said with a distinctly rakish leer on his handsome features.

As the duo disappeared around the corner, Sirius appeared to come back to himself and mumbled, "Prongs? And Evans? In a broom closet? Merlin... I need a drink.

With that, he headed up to the passageway behind the one-eyed witch and spent a pleasant afternoon in The Three Broomsticks, charming the lovely young barmaid, Rosmerta. He also drank enough that he could, almost, forget what he'd seen. Well, until he returned to the Common Room and Evans and his best mate were wrapped around each other in an armchair. Sirius' last thought before he gave up on what had become an increasingly odd day and went to bed, was that he hoped they'd only started after the younger students had gone upstairs for the night. Some things, impressionable young minds just didn't need to see. That last thought had sounded decidedly Moony-ish so, taking a long swallow out of the bottle clasped in his hand, he amended it to, 'There are some things _I _don't need to see. Drunk or sober.'

The End


End file.
